


Uncomfortable Truths

by VanityShion



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanityShion/pseuds/VanityShion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neku steps forward again and leans his forehead against the glass. His eyes scan the room inside. There might be a door against the wall just beside the window, barely visible from Neku's position.</p>
<p>"There's no way in here, Neku," says Joshua firmly. "You can try, of course. But you won't like what you find."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncomfortable Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fanfiction Fridays on our Tumblr. This is part of a universe inspired a little bit by Twilight and a little bit by a fanart we found, but it's not really anything like Twilight. Or maybe it's like a sci-fi Twilight in which the characters are actually decent human beings. Drabbles don't go through the drafting process, so any errors are due to this being the first and only draft.
> 
> Disclaimer: We don't own TWEWY or any of its characters.

Neku isn't sure what keeps drawing him to the corridor on level three, but it's not even eight in the morning when he finds himself there again. He's still in the middle of straightening his uniform shirt, and he hasn't brushed his teeth, but Joshua is just too fascinating for him to want to wait until lunch break to see the other boy.

In spite of the early hour, Joshua is awake, sprawled on the uncomfortable-looking leather couch and flipping aimlessly through what looks like a paper copy of a report. When he sees Neku, he tosses the papers aside and sits up, resting his elbows on his knees. "My, Neku. Don't you have anything better to do with your time?"

"What's the point of running the computer if you never use it?" Neku wants to know. He rests his hands against the cool glass, spreading his fingers out.

Joshua shrugs. "I like seeing things laid out neatly in front of me. It makes the information easier to process."

Neku senses that there's something Joshua isn't telling him, _again_ , but this time he doesn't comment. Instead, he traces a pattern on the glass with his fingernail. It's a strange window, he's noticed, almost like a computer screen itself, and his nail leaves an imprint that lasts for half a second before wiping itself away. He keeps his eyes focused on his hands as Joshua gets up and walks toward him, but there must be something in his face that gives away the direction of his attention, because a moment later he can hear Joshua's soft giggle near his ear.

"You find me attractive, don't you, Neku?"

"No," says Neku instantly, pulling back from the glass and shooting a glare at the other boy, but his response is far too fast to be believable.

Joshua smirks. "Don't bother denying it. I can tell. You might even say I can read minds."

"Bullshit."

"All right, then. Let's just say you're... less than subtle." Joshua lifts his hands in a careless shrug, and Neku clenches his fists, not sure if he wants to strangle Joshua or kiss him. Maybe both. Before he can respond, Joshua adds, "I hope you realize nothing will come of this little crush. You'll never get closer to me than this." He taps the glass with a fingernail.

Neku notes with interest that Joshua's side of the window seems to be sturdier than the outside, since it doesn't flex with Joshua's finger. "Why not? Not that I'm saying you're right about any crush, or anything like that."

Joshua giggles, and Neku shivers a little, biting his lip. When Joshua doesn't reply immediately, Neku steps forward again and leans his forehead against the glass, feeling the slight give from the pressure of his contact with it. His eyes scan the room inside. There might be a door against the wall just beside the window, barely visible from Neku's position. Before he can try to get a better look, though, Joshua's finger enters his vision, resting lightly against the glass. Neku blinks at it, and his gaze traces the finger's progress as it drags across the window until Joshua has drawn his attention back to violet eyes.

"There's no way in here, Neku," says Joshua firmly. "You can try, of course. But you won't like what you find."

Neku steps back again and gives Joshua a suspicious look, because this is too easy compared to all the other hoops Joshua has made him jump through just to learn his new job. The other boy just watches calmly as Neku's eyes flick towards the door beside the window in the corridor. That's where he thought he saw one inside Joshua's quarters. First cautiously, then with determination, Neku strides over to the door and attempts to pull it open. It doesn't budge.

"Oh, silly me. I should have given you clearance." Joshua's tone is light, but he isn't smiling. He waves a hand across one of his consoles, and the door in front of Neku chinks in acknowledgment.

Now more nervous than ever, but still needing to know what's going on, Neku raises his hand in front of the scanner with trembling fingers. The familiar shock resonates through his palm, and the lock clicks. Neku grasps the handle with both hands, yanks it open, and steps through before he can second-guess himself.

Instead of Joshua's little paradise, he finds himself in what appears to be the control room for the ship's computer. To the left should be either a wall or the back of Joshua's window, but all he can see is layer upon layer of consoles and panels of blinking lights. Screens flicker in all directions with the codes that Neku has just started learning, but he can't bring himself to look more closely.

All he can do is stare at the spot where Joshua should be standing and think about the way the window gave under his fingers, just like a computer screen.


End file.
